


Demesne

by hidden_stories11



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_stories11/pseuds/hidden_stories11
Summary: demesne: (n) ones rightful possessionTyler finally gets to see Oliver's new flat in New York.





	Demesne

**Author's Note:**

> I am living for Tyliver right now.

     The bus ride was long. It tired Tyler out. All he wanted was to see his boyfriend. Every time he switched buses, he would stop to call Oliver, letting him know where he was. Oliver was just as antsy on the other line. Their feet shuffled as they spoke, doing anything to keep them moving. Anything to forget the distance, but remember how much closer they were becoming. Tyler was out of Boring, Oregon. That was what was important to them both. Best of all, he had parental permission to leave, so he didn't have the police tracking him, the way he did the last time he attempted to reach Oliver. But even so, their voices were hushed every time they spoke. As if this were their secret. That no one else was supposed to know that two lovers were about to meet in the breezy, summer nights of New York City. That while the city that never sleeps continued to move in the dark, they would be tangled together, lazily falling asleep, knowing that everything they would ever need is right there, confined in Oliver's bed. The world would overlook the two boys softly kissing, the faint sounds of Joy Division setting the beat of their hearts. Because this city didn't discriminate, only because it couldn't see. It couldn't see that Oliver had a right claim on Tyler, no matter how far apart they were from one another. A forbidden high school romance, later to become a creatively written play by Oliver himself, who came to appreciate Broadway more and more as he explored the busy streets of his new home.

     Ladies on the bus, usually knitting or petting their animals, would ask Tyler, a boy of only fifteen years of age, how he could be traveling alone at such an age? Warning him that at this hour, he was no longer safe. But Tyler only smiled, saying that there was someone worth the risk at the other end of the continent. With Oliver in mind, he never gave up. He had nothing to miss back home. Not friends, as all of his friends shifted into who they were, and him into who he is. Not family, as his family was broken. He missed Oliver every waking minute, and could feel his heart race as he became closer to him. Tyler covered his arms in little doodles, trying so hard to pass the time. Little aliens, and smiley faces, and plants. Little things. Things that Oliver once said he would kill to have tattooed all over him. Oliver loved Tyler's drawings. Oliver loved his artistic boyfriend.

     On the day the bus reached New York, Tyler did not call Oliver. He wanted it to be a surprise. His shaking arms reached to knock on his boyfriends door, and he almost passed out from hunger. He gave three soft taps before falling to the ground. Tyler had run out of money and food a long time ago, living off what he could. He would never tell that to Oliver. But Oliver found him, lying sick on his doorstep. He picked up the small boy, moving him so that he was on his couch. Tyler's stomach made a noise, and Oliver understood. He was angry, and scared, and upset with himself. How could he not have known? He ordered two pizzas, waiting for his sleeping boyfriend to wake up. A bottle of water was placed on the coffee table, in front of where Tyler was. 

 

     Tyler did wake up, about ten minutes later. His eyes met the side of his boyfriends face, and his shot up, burying himself in everything that was Oliver. His heart could have exploded, every emotion coming together to make tears. Oliver gripped his boyfriends hair and shirt, not knowing what to do with himself. He had been watching the love of his life for ten minutes, but it was different now that he was awake. His world became whole again. And so Oliver, the mean, tough, cool kid, cried, too. He sobbed into Tyler's shoulder, bringing him close. It was truly his turn to be sad. Tyler let him. He understood how it all felt.

 

    They ate and caught up, practically sitting on top of one another. They needed the closeness. They needed touch and smell. Oliver needed to be reminded he was taller, and very dominate. Oliver needed to remember that Tyler was entirely committed to him, and that he allowed himself to rightfully become Oliver's. Tyler needed to remember what it felt like to have someone protecting him from everything. They needed this. And when they had finished eating, the cuddled, and they kissed, and they did everything normal couples would do. Oliver's chapped lips felt so gentle to Tyler. So familiar. His large, bone-y fingers fit perfectly between Tyler's small, soft ones. They could feel each others heart beats behind their shirts, like a layer of curtains were trying to silence it but they couldn't. They were too in love.

     And behind all they sirens, over all the musics, through all the talking, if you listened with a broken heart and open mind, you could hear to soft, scared, emotional teens whispered to one another,

     "I love you."

     "I love you too."


End file.
